dccomicsfannonfandomcom-20200215-history
ATemporal (Kor-El)
"Just as matter is opposed by antimatter, and every action has its opposite reaction, positive time must have its negative counterpart." Hello Brother. --ATemporal History Origins Kor EL is a descendant of Superman the progenitor of the Superman Dynasty and the grandson of hero Kal Kent, the Superman of the 853rd century. His twin brother Zen-El, is the Superman of 855th century but goes by the name Temporal and both were born on Earth in futuristic Metropolis. His parents are the scientists Jen EL Kent and Tinya Winema (Wazzo ) EL Kent, Tinya who is the descendant of Gmya Wazzo brother to the Legion of Super-Heroes own Phantom Girl. Before Zen El and Kor El were born, Tinya Winema (Wazzo ) EL Kent, a Professor of Temporal Mechanics at the Time Institute on Colu-Bgtzl was doing a time vortex experiment. Unknown to her at the time one of the metaphasic shielding was failing, there was an temporal energy backlash for 10 seconds before it was blocked. Tinya's body do to her Colu-Bgtzl Physiology without her thinking Phase shifted during that time. She was unaffected by the backlash but her two unborn twins were, both Zen and Kor were affected both mentally and physically. Mentality they saw the dawn of creation, Kor El becomes insane and both twins gain the power to travel down any aspect of it. They have non-linear perception of time, which allows them to see everything that was, is, or could be at the same time. (Note: Only Nigh Omniscience) Physically they became transcendent beings. They became biologically immortal, with no need to eat or sleep or age. (See Transcendent Physiology) They were threw into Untempered Schism, where they remained for a hundred thousand (100,000) years. They were displaced outside of Time Stream, where they didn't age, sleep or eat, just exist. Kor EL went insane becoming the Source of Anti-time,while Zen EL got bored and regained his sanity, becoming the Source of the Time. They returned 10 second after the temporal backlash at the Time Institute on Colu-Bgtzl in their mother's womb. ATemporal 'The embodiment of Anti-Time' Kor's abilities increased steadily as he grew up, with super-strength and invulnerability manifesting at an early age and the power of flight, also additional powers such as super ESP, force vision, telepathy, electromagnetic manipulation and an additional 10 senses developing during high school, he already had mastered Anti-Time Manipulation When he was 18. Kor EL began to loss ability to understand linear existence, he had begun simultaneously seeing acts in the past, present, and future all at once. He lost his mind. He finally chose to leave Earth, Colu-Bgtzl. He was no longer live in Time or Space, he came the Embodiment of Anti-time ( See Anti-time Manipulation and Cosmic Entity Physiology ), existing outside time. It is here he runs into Equinox, he was a prisoner inside a time lock and unable to get out. He pulls Equinox back into the time-space continuum. Equinox is able to move into his time frame, both start to talk. Equinox tell him about Order and Chaos and the balance of the universe. He tells Kor El that his problem with understand the universe is because it is unbalance and that they must go to the 21 century Earth and set up a temporal chain reaction which will cause Time to break down destroying the verse. Kor El ask why Earth and why then? Equinox, because Earth is the center of this universe and the only time the universe can be unstable is in the 21 century before the 10 age of magic. Kor EL and Equinox leave for the past. Note: Kor El doesn't start calling himself ATemporal until he meets his brother in the from has Temporal. POWERS, ABILITIES AND WEAKNESSES Has a Lord of Chaos he as : Chaos Manipulation 'Powers' Kor El possesses greater array of powers beyond any other Kryptonian except Superman Prime (the founder of Superman Dynasty) and above a Brainiac twelfth level intellect. His default Kryptonian powers (super strength, invulnerability, super speed, super senses, super breath, freeze breath, flight, x-ray vision and heat vision) appear on par with the vastly powerful Superman of Earth-One. Due to other alien/extradimensional/supernatural admixtures in the Superman Dynasty bloodline, he also has additional powers such as super ESP, force vision,telepathy, electromagnetic manipulation and an additional 10 senses. Kor EL gets the energy for his main powers from the original Kal-El and Earth's Super-Sun, in this covenant, Superman Prime bestow upon his descendants of the 853rd century, a small fraction of his power as long as they served for truth and justice. Prime also gained the abilities of his lineage and magnified them with his own power (5th-dimensional imps, he is not bound by 3rd dimensional laws. He has abilities such as the power to warp reality, power over time and space, etc.) Note: After Zor El turned evil he lost his link to the covenant, making him weaker than his brother in their time. This doesn't include his powers from his Colu-Bgtzl Physiology or his Anti-Time powers. This future descendant of Superman and grandson to Kal Kent is "Faster than a speeding tachyon, more powerful than a collapsing star, and able to leap between planets in a single bound". Finally his agility, reflexes, extrasensory and visionary power are nearly incalculable. He is also immune to Kryptonite, Red sun light/radiation,and possibly psionics. Kor EL is the source of Anti-time. *'Enhanced Kryptonian Physiology': Under the effects of a "yellow" sun, The average evolved Kryptonian of 853rd century. *'Colu-Bgtzl Physiology' : The average Colu-Bgtzalians have become spirit-like intellects unrestricted by the flesh. *'ATemporal Physiology': This ability is unique to EL when he saw the dawn of creation. He artificially biologically adapted to Anti-time, which made him insane. He can also traveling through and withstanding the effects of time. He has non-linear perception of time, which allows he to see everything that was, is, or could be at the same time. (Note: Only Nigh Omniscience) He is embodiment of Anti-Time (See: Anti-Time Embodiment) Kor El can control Anti-Time greater than any other begin except the Omnipotent Presence. **'Reality Alteration': Being a nigh-omnipotent cosmic entity and also as the literal embodiment of anti-time of the DC Universe, ATemporal can destroy time, space and reality to achieve virtually any feat imaginable. ***'Chronokinesis' **'Immortality': He is also immortal and doesn't suffer from the passages of time. **Atemporal Existence Kor El exist in existential state of being independent from time or being timeless. **Time Destruction Kor El can destroy or dismember a timeline. ***Memory Erasure **Disintegration **Time-Space Consumption Kor El can feed on temporal energy, which he can drain from people. ***Time Theft ***Time Infusion ***Void Walk ***Transcendent Physiology **** Cosmic Awareness ****Ethereal Manipulation ****Ethereal Physiology *****Enhanced Stamina ******Healing Coma ******Regenerative Healing Factor ******Self-Molecular Manipulation ******Power Mimicry Immunity ******Immunity Time Perception Manipulation: Kor perceive everything in non linear. ******Peak Universal State ******Singularity Abilities He is also smarter than Brainiac 5 he is able to calculate over a billion scenarios simultaneously. He can simultaneously exist/perceive/act in the past, present, and future. He can go anywhere in time and space and he can go to other dimensions. *'leadership' *'Attractive Male' *'Adaptive' *'Tracking Evasion' *'Replication' **'Bio-Fusion' *'Absolute Storage' *'Omnilingualism' *'Psychometry' *'Omnichronal Perception' *'Enhanced Sense of Smell': Kor El's sense of smell is so great, he can detect the differences between dimensions and universes. His sense of smell also allows him to detect the differences in the atomic structure of matter and also measure the disturbance in causality,time/space anomolies, paradoxes, temporal craft, etc. 'Unarmed Combat: ' *'Chronokinetic Combat': May not work if the victim has Enhanced Speed or Time Manipulation. *'Accelerated Anti-Time Bolts': See Limitations *'Accelerated Anti-Time Bomb Generation': See Limitations Note doesn't apple to Zen. *'Time Infusion': see Limitations *'Time Theft' *'Time Perception Manipulation': See Limitations *'Cerebral Nemesis' *'Adaptive Harm - Disrupts any variation of adaptation: 1, 2, and 3. ' *'Jactitation' *'Negative Zone Creation' *'Reality Warping' 'Weapons or Equipment' ATemporal has Chronokinetic Constructs: The ability to create tools, weapons, armor, and even appendages out of time. Example: ATemporal's armor suit and twin swords. 'Strength level' *Absolute_Strength: See Limitations 'Weaknesses:' Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Bad Characters Category:Lords of Chaos Category:Kryptonian Category:Kryptonian Physiology Category:Hybrid Characters Category:DC One Million Category:Colu-Bgtzlian Category:House of El Category:Photocellular Eyes Category:Red Eyes Category:Green Skin Category:Blond Category:Immortals Category:Alien Physiology Category:Public Identity Category:Time Physiology Category:Height Category:Weight Category:Height 6' 4" Category:Weight 225 lbs (102 kg) Category:Cosmic Awareness Category:Disembodied Intelligence Category:Phasing Category:Superman Family members Category:Time Travelers Category:Energy Construct Creation Category:Chronokinesis Category:Reality Alteration Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Mental Illness Category:Self-Sustenance Category:Extrasensory Input Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Thermal-Blast Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Interstellar Travel Category:Time Travel Category:Embodyment of Anti-Time‎ Category:Mental confusion Category:Bio-Fission Category:Technopaths Category:Temporal Villains